


When You Whispered to Me

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Adventures of the Battle Buddies [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, M/M, Pain, battle buddies, jeremwood, sweet but sad, tense situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The Battle Buddies have been partners for years now, growing closer and closer each day. But when a mission goes terribly wrong, will it tear them apart?





	When You Whispered to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not Cannon to the series I just wanted to write some Battle Buddies/Jeremwood angst. This is based off the new Battle Buddies video AH just released so watch it first before reading if you haven't already! Feel free to join me crying in the comments after you're finished.

Ryan Haywood wiped sweat from his furrowed brow as he concentrated as hard as he could on the task at hand. The darkened room was barely lit, giving him just enough light to make out what he was doing. He glanced quickly over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been detected yet, silently thanking Geoff for insisting that he wear the black combat vest just in case. Coast clear he returned his gaze to the object in his hand.

"Jeremy, we have a little over three minutes buddy. Talk me through this!" he said, voice slightly panicked but still under control. In a black SUV five blocks away from the factory building Ryan was in, Jeremy Dooley hurriedly flipped through the pages of the manual they'd been given. His eyes scanned the pages quicker than he'd ever looked at anything, knowing that if he fucked up...

"Okay you said there are three wires correct? Over," he asked into his comm piece in his ear as he shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about what could happen he needed to get Ryan out of there.

"Affirmative, three wires, two black one blue. Over," Ryan's voice replied. Jeremy swallowed. He knew Ryan well enough to know that the man was starting to panic, they'd been partners for nearly seven years now.

"Okay don't worry we got this buddy! Cut the middle wire since there's no red. Over," he said.

Back in the factory Ryan immediately snipped the middle wire, one of the two black ones and heaved a sigh of relief when the bomb didn't explode in his hands.

"Nailed it! Good work Lil' J!" he said forgetting protocol for a second.

"Thanks buddy! What's next? Over," Jeremy asked, a smile evident in his voice. Ryan loved making Jeremy smile, the way that his face lit up every time he was paid a compliment or laughed warmed Ryan to his ice cold core. Since Jeremy had been assigned to him as a partner seven years ago, the two had grown closer than Ryan had expected them to, going out on dinner dates and eventually moving in together, a dangerous move as far as work went. Two of the Rooster Corps top Hunter agents in one location out in the public? But Jeremy and Ryan didn't care, no one ever got away with fucking with the Battle Buddies!

Ryan flipped the bomb over and his eyes widened at what he saw, a feeling of dread washing over him, his mouth dry as he replied to Jeremy.

"Um, Jeremy?" he asked. At the sound of Ryan's voice Jeremy froze and his heart started beating faster and faster as panic and fear overtook him.

"Ryan? What's wrong? Talk to me!" he said.

"There's a sequence of symbols on this module. Jeremy, I know for a fact that they aren't in the manual," Ryan said as a sick feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. Jeremy gasped and hurriedly flipped through page after page of the manual trying desperately to find the right page.

"Don't worry Ryan I'll get you out of there! Just give me a sec!" he called. Ryan stood and looked out the window of the office he was in, towards where he knew Jeremy was. He felt tears start to sting his eyes. He heard Jeremy's voice muttering into the comm as he flipped through page after page.

"Who the hell designed this fucking manual?! Have to flip through a million fucking pages!"

"Jeremy, there's not enough time. The timer only had fifty seconds left," he said silently cursing himself for not paying attention to the time. Jeremy shook his head and flipped pages furiously.

"Jeremy, we need to come to terms with this. We failed," Ryan said and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I don't know what to do."

"No! Ryan get out of there! Run!" Jeremy shouted already throwing open the door of the SUV and running towards the building.

"Jeremy, there isn't time. I'm sorry Buddy," Ryan said as he ran down the halls and towards the fire escape, knowing that it was a useless attempt.

"Run Ryan! Dammit run!" Jeremy screamed. Ryan felt a tear slide down his cheek as he leapt onto the fire escape and took the metal stairs four at a time. He checked his watch and swallowed when he saw that he had ten seconds.

"Jeremy!" he yelled and dove over the side railing, landing hard on his leg and crying out as he felt it snap. He scrambled to his feet and hobbled on his one good leg as fast as he could.

"Ryan I'm coming! Just hang on! Battle Buddies," Jeremy called tears in his eyes.

"Battle Buddies, forever," Ryan smiled at their favorite saying. He hobbled faster and somehow miraculously made it to the street. Looking down he saw a small figure running towards him still a ways off. Looking up at the building Ryan bit his lip and looked back.

"Jeremy stop!" he called. The lad obeyed out of instinct, knowing Ryan's tone meant he was not to be disobeyed. He'd ignored that tone many a time in their time together, and every time something bad happened.

"Ryan I can see you come on!" he called taking a halfhearted step forward. Ryan shook his head.

"Remember what you said to me last night? What you asked me?" Ryan asked, not holding the tears back anymore. Jeremy sobbed and took another step.

"I said I love you. I asked if you could ever love a fuck up like me," he said remembering the conversation. Ryan sobbed this time and smiled. He whispered softly but clearly into his comm.

"I love you Jer..." he started to say but then the thunderous explosion from the factory rocked the block, throwing both men off their feet. Jeremy looked up to see Ryan reaching towards him, a pained smile on his face as fire and debris came crashing down around him, blocking him from Jeremy's view. With a wild, animalistic cry of agony Jeremy scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the smoking debris, pulling his gas mask over his face to shield him from the dust and chemicals now pouring into the air from the destroyed factory.

Throwing rocks and chunks of concrete aside Jeremy used all his strength and adrenaline to uncover Ryan. The lad couldn't help the strangled sob that escaped him lips as he reached down and pulled Ryan from the rubble and somehow carried him to the SUV. Speeding as fast as he could Jeremy made it back to headquarters and pulled Ryan through the doors of the Med Bay, doctors and nurses swarming around the two Hunters. When one tried to pull Jeremy away the lad drew his glock and pointed it at her head.

"No one splits up the Battle Buddies!" he growled and narrowed his eyes. The nurse backed off and Jeremy followed the gurney with Ryan's still body on it through the doors.

  
Hours later Jeremy sat in a chair next to Ryan's bed, hunched over, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, head down hiding his face. He sobbed silently, his shoulders shaking as the lad wept. This could not be happening! Sure he and Ryan had been in rough spots before, and yeah they'd been injured on more than one occasion, but never had either man been this close to death.

"Don't you fucking die on me you son of a bitch! Not after what you said to me. You're not allowed to just drop a bomb like that on a guy and then go and die. So you'd better fucking live or so help me..." Jeremy's voice cracked and he looked up at Ryan's limp body, all bandaged and bloody, and he sobbed again. He leaned forward and lay his head gently on Ryan's chest, a place he used to feel safe, where he could hear his friend's heart and know that as long as he heard it he'd be okay.

"Please don't die! Oh god please don't leave me Rye Bread!" he whispered. The heart beat he heard was growing fainter and fainter, Ryan's breathing becoming shallow. Jeremy cried, tears wetting the bandages on Ryan's chest.

"J..Jer?"

Jeremy's head snapped up at the voice and he sobbed as he looked into two blue eyes. Eyes that used to sparkle with mirth, mischief, and humor. Eyes he'd fallen head over heels for since the day he'd joined the Hunters.

"Ryan!" he exclaimed and smiled with relief. The man smiled too but it was full of pain.

"Jeremy I need to you listen carefully. I need you to be strong, I didn't get paired up with a pussy did I?" Ryan asked. Jeremy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. And don't fucking say that! You're not going anywhere without me!" he said. Ryan smiled again this time a small trace of humor in it.

"I don't think we have a choice this time buddy," Ryan said sadly, bringing a weak hand up to cup Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy held his hand there, his lip quivering as Ryan gently brushed away the tears with his thumb. Ryan gazed into Jeremy's brown eyes and committed every part of Jeremy's face to memory as he could. He wanted that face he'd fallen in love with to be at the forefront of his mind when he left this world.

"C'mere, I want to tell you something," he said. Jeremy leaned closer still holding Ryan's hand in his, but now against his chest and Ryan leaned up slightly to whisper into his ear.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Then I have everything I need. I love you Jer bear," Ryan said and smiled as he closed his eyes, head laying back to rest on the pillow, his hand slowly falling limply to rest beside him. Jeremy looked at him panicked and gently shook him.

"Ryan?" he said. But he got no response. With a sob and cry of pain Jeremy laid his head on Ryan's chest and wept again when he heard Ryan's heart slowly stop beating and he drew his final breath.

"As long as I live, you'll be the light in my dark world. Sleep now Ry, I'll see you in another life my love," he said as he cried himself to sleep on Ryan's chest.


End file.
